Run
by FallToPeices
Summary: Rouge has taken the cure and returned to the mansion only to find that with the touch barrier gone she cannot stand waiting for Logan any more, so she follows her instincts. She runs. LM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The X-Men are not mine, the plot however is.

Run

Rogue, or simply Marie now depending on how you looked at it, hovered in the darkness outside the mansion. He didn't know that she was watching. Under normal circumstances he would have heard her approach, or perhaps smelled the tears that were streaming freely down her cheeks, but he was to wrapped up in his own grief. Every time his calloused fingers traced her name on the gravestone another dagger ran through Marie's heart. Her, Jean Grey, a woman that even in death could keep Logan from seeing the love that was right in front of him.

I was love, still, always, that she felt for Logan. Sure, she had tried to deny it while she was with Bobby, and he was lusting after anything that moved, but it was still there. She crept back inside, back to her room, back to packing her bags.

Logan turned. For a moment he thought he'd heard someone, and as he moved backwards he could swear he smelled Marie. Maybe he was imagining things, it wouldn't be the first time. Everything just seemed so unreal since Jean had died, since he'd killed the woman he loved. And he had loved her, hadn't he?

He could believe that he'd imagined Marie's scent, it would be fitting. He'd been imagining a lot of things that had to do with Marie lately, things that he wasn't especially proud of. His overactive and highly inappropriate imagination led him to a lot of difficult questions. Why couldn't he get the kid out of his head since the death of the Phoenix? Could Jean just have been a distraction he'd used to stop himself from facing reality? But he couldn't be attracted to Marie, she was a child, she was too good for him, he'd promised himself that he would protect her from people like him.

And then he was at her door. He could hear her walking around inside. He knew that he should go, before he did something that might damage their friendship forever, but his legs refused to carry him away from her.

A quiet knock and a rough call, "Marie?"

She knew instantly who it was, and for a moment her heart jumped. Maybe he had noticed her after all. She couldn't allow herself to think such things. She had to pretend that Logan didn't care, it was easier than knowing that he loved her like a child, a friend, but never a lover.

"Go away," she replied, shocking herself with the bitterness in her voice. She couldn't deal with him right now. He was the only one who could convince her to stay, and yet he was the reason why she was leaving. It was best if he never knew of her plans at all.

Logan's sensitive ears could hear her crying through the door, and the smell of her tears was almost enough to send him crashing through the wall into her room.

"Open the door Marie."

And she did. It didn't really matter what she wanted, she could never refuse anything he asked. He took one look at her tear stained face and pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong, darlin," he said. It was the first time since Jean's death that he'd acknowledged that anyone was in pain besides himself, but the sentiment felt strangely empty to Rouge. She responded with an empty answer, a small truth. One of a million things that was wrong but not the thing that was driving her to leave. He knew, too, that she was leaving, she'd seen him glance over her shoulder at her open suitcase as he comforted her.

"Bobby," she said softly, "I walked in on him and Kitty. I got the cure and when I got back I was so excited to tell him. He said that he didn't want me to change, but I knew he'd be glad. I got all ready, dressed up for him, but when I opened his door..."

She hadn't intended to say that much, but it had seemed to spill out of her. It hurt a lot more than had registered at the time. It wasn't that she had loved Bobby, not really, but she thought that he'd loved her. Kitty was her best friend.

Logan growled, muttering under his breath. He was going to make the ice prick pay for this...

"Shh Marie, he never deserved you," Logan reassured. Now that Rouge had begun to bear her soul she couldn't seem to stop, crying, "He didn't deserve me? Logan I didn't deserve him, he was willing to stay with me for more then a year when he couldn't even touch me. And now, now I can be touched and I'm not even sure that it's worth it anymore. I gave up a part of me Logan, a part of who I am."

He frowned at her and started to speak but she cut him off, knowing what he was going to say, "No, I don't regret what I did, and I still blame Bobby for cheating on me, theirs no excusing him from that, but...the cure was supposed to make things easier. Instead everything is even more complicated than before. I don't belong here anymore and I don't... I don't have anyone to stay for anymore."

He looked surprised at her words, surprised and hurt. Maybe he knew that she'd been talking about him. That she wouldn't stay for him, wait for him, anymore.

Logan's heart was pounding. He wanted to convince her to stay, but what could he tell her. He couldn't lie to her, couldn't say that she'd still be welcome here, which was what Storm would say. He knew that she'd be treated as an outside, a traitor even, by some of the students. Students that he'd kill if they tried anything, his blood heating with anger at the thought. He wanted her to stay, he wanted her to stay for him, but he couldn't give her a reason why.

When Logan didn't reply, didn't even try to make her rethink her decision, she knew she had to go. She had to go now. She was moments away from a breakdown and she had to try to outrun it because if she faced it it would surely destroy her. But first she had to know, the question jumping from her lips before she could force it back down.

"Do you love me Logan?"

What could he say to that? He didn't know, couldn't even begin to understand his own feelings. He couldn't tell her that she was too young for him, or too good, because she would see those reasons for what they really were, excuses. Besides, what bearing did they have on the question? She didn't want to know if he should love her, or if it was right, just if he did. And he was attracted to her, he had to admit that. Memories of lusty dreams seized him, of her intoxicating smell and soft southern drawl. But not love. The Wolverine couldn't love. The Wolverine possessed women, used then, then left. He would destroy her, he wouldn't be able to help it, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he'd ruined something so pure.

And yet he couldn't find his voice to deny her what she wanted. All he could do was shake his head with regret in his eyes.

He knew it hurt her,but he couldn't leave a doubt in her mind. It was for the best. The Wolverine didn't mess around with a lot of words.

"Get out," she said. He would have rather she had yelled it. Instead her voice was broken, barely above a whisper. So he did, he left, and 3 hours later with her suitcase over her shoulder and the keys to one of Scott's old cars in her hand, so did she.

A/N: Please review if you want me to continue! Any and all feed back is appreciated. Also, most of the other chapters will probably be longer, but I need to see if anyone is interested in the story first.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please please keep it up! I know I promised longer chapters, which looking back I shouldn't have done, because I try to follow natural breaking points when I divide my chapters, so sorry to anyone who was expecting novel length.

Run- Chapter Two

It was nearly twenty minutes before Rogue loosened her death grip on the steering wheel. Although she'd been driving for over a year before she knew that she was a mutant, she'd only been behind the wheel once or twice while at the mansion. The driving, of course, was only part of her anxiety. The rest of the emotional tidal wave that she was riding had been caused by the man she left behind.

He'd walked out on her. Sure, she had told him to, but she didn't expect him to do it. Then she expected him to confront her in the garage, and now she didn't even know if he would come after her at all. Did she want him to?

Of course. Of course she wanted him to follow her, but he wouldn't. He didn't love her, he'd just felt obligated because of that stupid promise to protect her. And now he was free of that, she'd sent that message loud and clear. She wouldn't be holding him back anymore, and she probably couldn't expect to see him again. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe it would make it easier in the long run. So why did she feel like it would be worth the pain of a lifetime of longing just to turn around and see him one more time. But he was probably already gone.

Maybe this wasn't the best time for her to be driving. She slowed, finally pulling over at a 24 hour roadside diner, but she sat in the car a little longer before she pulled in.

With a final guttural roar the Wolverine pulled his claws from the tree trunk that he had embedded them in. He turned, searching out him next victim, but everything around him had already been leveled. He took a few rasping breaths, locking the beast back in its cage, and headed back towards the mansion.

Walking through the foyer and library, common room, and then turning past the kitchen, it took him a full five minutes to realize that he was headed to the garage. That he was going to get his bike, go after his girl, and bring her home. He didn't stop to think about why, he was, after all, a man of instinct.

The waitress, a teenage girl with dyed black spiked hair and tattoos covering every visible part of her arms, impatiently twirled her lip ring while waiting for Marie to order. Truth be told she wasn't hungry, but now that she had stopped she figured she should eat something.

"Burger and fries, please," she said, despite the fact that it was nearly three a.m. American classic, something that didn't require thought. The waitress nodded and left, and Marie was glad to be rid of her.

Within minutes she became aware that she was being watched. She glanced around and made eye contact with a guy at the bar. He was older than her, early thirties maybe, and slimy looking. His thin greasy hair was practically plastered to his head and his stare made it creepily clear that he was undressing her with his eyes. She wished that she had never looked up, because he had seemed to take it as his cue to approach her.

The waitress was back with a glass of water, and looked at the approaching man with scorn.

"Get lost Jimmy," the waitress said, rolling her eyes disgustedly, "You've been here all night, don't you have someplace else to go."

"Maybe I was just waiting for this lovely lady to arrive," he replied, in a tone Marie took as his attempt at suave. He reached for her hand and she jerked it away. She was suddenly aware of three things, the glass that the waitress had been handing her her was on a quick collision path with the group, Logan's scent was suddenly all around her, and Jimmy was no longer in her line of vision, in that order.

Marie jumped up from her chair. Logan had Jimmy up against the wall by the time the falling water glass hit the ground. Marie shouted and after a moment the Wolverine loosened his grip, realizing he'd overreacted. It was a rage reaction, an excuse to release his anger. The thought of that man touching his Marie, even just her hand, turned his stomach. As soon as Jimmy's feet hit the ground he was out the door.

"Logan," Marie barely breathed out. So he had come after her.

"Marie, I, uh," Logan paused, shifting his weight back and forth guiltily, "I'm sorry."

Marie wasn't sure if he was apologizing for his assault on a complete stranger or for the fight they'd had earlier. Neither was Logan.

And so Marie, who'd already experienced every emotion within her that night, sunk back into her seat. Logan sat down next to her, and the waitress went into the back to get Marie's meal.

"I'm sorry too," Marie replied finally, "For going off at you, for running away."

"Don't be," he said gruffly, inspecting the details of the table below him in much greater detail than it probably deserved.

It was almost surreal, the two of them sitting there. As if nothing had changed between them and they were just two friends sharing a meal. Never mind that it was obscenely early, or that they were in a smoky diner by the highway, or that Marie's makeup was still obviously smudged from crying.

Not that it made her look any less beautiful to Logan. She always looked perfect to him. God, he needed to stop thinking things like that.

"Hungry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, mostly just to break the silence, as an enormous burger and plate of fries was set in front of her. She laughed, sounding only slightly forced, and pushed the plate directly between them. He didn't need to be asked twice, not only because he was always hungry but also because it gave him something to do.

It wasn't until they were outside that Marie could bring herself to speak again, asking, "How did you find me?"

Logan grunted, "Instinct mostly I guess... I figured you might head north again and then I saw the car parked here."

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

Did that mean she'd wanted him too? Maybe it wasn't too late. But too late for what? He didn't know. He couldn't think past that moment, knowing he'd almost lost her. She looked so vulnerable, looking up at him, trusting him, even after he'd broken her heart.

He was so close, close enough to touch, close enough to kiss. How could she still think things like that? He didn't want her, he'd made that perfectly clear. But he was still so gorgeous. He didn't love her. He didn't want her. He never would. So why was he moving closer?

Why was he leaning towards her? He shouldn't be doing that. This was wrong, He needed to stop before he did something stupid. More stupid than usual. Now his hands were on her hips, pushing her back against the wall. Her arms were around his neck, one of her hands in his hair. The feel of her skin, her perfectly touchable skin, against his was driving him crazy.

She knew he was going to kiss her. She knew it, although she had trouble processing why, a millisecond before it happened. She could have tried to stop it, maybe she should have, but she also knew she wasn't going to.

A/N: review review review!

(pretty please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still not mine

A/N: Continuing thanks to all reviewers. This is the final installment it this story, hopefully short and sweet. Please review, its the only thing that can fill my pathetic life with joy!

Chapter 3

The feel of his rough lips on hers was better than she ever could have imagined, and god knows she had imagined it once or twice. His kiss was possessive, protective, and claiming. It was everything the Wolverine was. She could imagine that she also felt his love.

When he realized what he was doing he pulled back. Okay, what was he going to do now? How was he going to get out of this? Think, think. But he couldn't think. He couldn't get his mind off of her lips against his, and he didn't want to.

She kissed him back. She could see that he was pulling away, and she couldn't let it end. She needed to pretend, even for just a little while longer. So she kissed him back and he couldn't resist her. Hell, he didn't even try.

He responded by crushing into her. She pushed up his shirt and ran her fingers along his abs. He drank in the scent of her hair and his fingers began to work their was down the buttons of her blouse. At the feeling of his hands against her breasts, she groaned into his ear. She could feel how hard he was against her.

As he started with the zipper on her jeans she realized where they were, and she pushed him away. Their was a wild look in his eyes, and for a moment she thought that he would take her, there and then. She wasn't sure how hard she'd try to resist. But then he backed away.

"Marie," he whispered, voice strained with wanting and regret, "I'm...I'm sorry."

Sorry for what? Did he regret what they had done? She didn't know it she could take it if he did.

She looked like she was going to cry again. It would kill him if she cried. He didn't understand what he felt but he knew that he couldn't lose her. Maybe he wasn't good enough, but he had to believe that it would all work out because he couldn't let her go. For her, and only for her, he could imagine being tied down.

If she left now he knew he couldn't go after her again, so he had to stop her from leaving.

"I lied." he said. She looked at him, questioning. He could see his meaning dawning in her eyes.

She swallowed, glanced downward, then hesitantly looked a him again. Their was so much fear in her gaze, but their was hope behind it.

"Do you love me Logan?" she asked again. He half nodded, half grunted. It was as much as he could manage, but she understood. For her it was enough.

THE END


End file.
